The 2007 NCI Review of the UCCCC CCSG was a catalyst for our own institutional in-depth review, followed by a multi-faceted strategic planning process, which has fundamentally and substantially enhanced the UCCCC structure and strengthened Its position within the University. Our strategic planning and evaluation relies on formal internal and external advisory structures and groups. Internal advisory groups include: the Executive Committee (EC), the Cancer Advisory Committee (CAC), the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC), Program Leaders meetings, and the Core Development Working Group (CDWG). In addition, UCCCC senior leaders play a key role in the Dean's Clinical Cancer Program Strategic Growth Committee. External advisory mechanisms include annual External Advisory Committee (EAC) meetings and smaller targeted mini EACs in high priority areas, which provide substantial guidance to the UCCCC leadership with respect to Program and Core development, overall structure, and future directions. These Committees and activities, together with annual UCCCC Program Retreats, targeted strategic planning meetings and retreats, and targeted joint program retreats, have led to significant refocusing of the Research Programs (refocusing and better integration of Cancer Prevention and Control, and Advanced Imaging Programs), enhancement and expansion ofthe Core Facilities (Including consolidation and expansion ofthe imaging cores, development of a new Epidemiology Research and Recruitment Core), strategic recruitment (45 new researchers), and enhanced Interdisciplinary collaboration. A formal Strategic Plan was prepared, organized under the following three major initiatives; 1) the Personalized Cancer Care Consortium (PCCC); 2) the Center for Cancer Prevention and Population Medicine; and 3) the Program in Cancer Survivorship, Cancer Economics, and Outcomes. Over the next grant cycle, we plan to use this well-established set of internal and external mechanisms to implement the UCCCC's strategic vision, identify strengths, weaknesses and opportunities, and review Center progress.